IAF Formula 1
IAF Formula 1 is a now defunct international open-wheel racing series that was active during the seasons 299AP and 300AP, and folded after just 3 additional races were held in the 301AP season. History Open-wheel Formula type cars have been raced on Vexillium for a long time, dating back as far as 222AP, with origins in Losmawi, and later in Eras. Although various informal Grand Prix racing meets were held, and several smaller regional championships were conducted, it wasn't until 299AP that the International Automobile Federation (IAF) was founded in Whiland, with the aim of creating a global open-wheel racing series as a world championship for drivers and constructors. 299AP Season: Successful Debut IAF was able to secure the initial support of various respected car manufacturers, including Satosan, Schnysna, Veron, Straymahq, Vomeku, Gazelle, CMC, Shenhua, and Maiden, among others. For the inaugural season in 299AP, a total of 7 races was held, and Estontetsan veteran driver Eduardo Ervilha was crowned the first world champion for Vomeku, winning 2 of the 7 season Grand Prix. 300AP Season: Expansion Among Chaos and Growing Dischord The 300AP season featured an expansion of the race calendar from 7 to 14 Grand Prix, and the sporting side of the season was dominated by a duel for the title between another Estontetsan veteran, Miguel Inchumaço, and Whilander Juan Delos. Inchumaço would eventually win the title emphatically, winning 5 races and scoring 8 podium finishes, as well as 5 pole positions, before announcing his retirement from racing at the end of the season. The 300AP season was marred by several organizational faux pas, with three races cancelled (a total of 17 had been planned for the season), and some races facing delays among chaotic conditions resulting from poor logistical planning and sloppy marketing and media coordination. There was also trouble brewing on the legal side, with disputes about series ownership, commercial rights, and rules framework. There was also a great deal of indignation from several additional well-established manufacturers who wished to join the series, but were denied a spot - most notably Kunghai, Valkan, and Saqlain, all of which feature rich racing heritage but were unable to secure a spot, which was largely attributed to "unfair political reasons". During the chaotic 300AP series, a separate new group emerged to re-establish the Ayrtona 500, and subsequently create ICARA. Although ICARA was never meant to be a direct rival to the IAF, the considerably better organized ICARA series quickly attracted the attentions of manufacturers and drivers, and after the conclusion of the 300AP Formula 1 season, the focus of the international open-wheel racing world appeared to shift clearly in the direction of ICARA, and away from IAF. 301AP Season: Cease and Desist and Organizational Failure Nevertheless, a well-meaning sub-group of IAF officials proceeded to plan the 301AP season in collaboration and parallel to ICARA, and the first three races of the season were completed successfully. However, after the Lendosan Grand Prix, Formula 1 was paralyzed with a "Cease and Desist" order handed down from Whilamite courts, effectively halting the season already in progress. The internal leadership struggle within the IAF had taken its ultimate toll, and the structure of the organization was no longer able to function. The rest of the 301AP season was cancelled, and unable to resolve its issues, the IAF went into administration by the end of 301AP, with many of its participants finding a permanent home in ICARA instead. Results and Statistics 299AP Season Final Standings: ' 300AP Season Final Standings: ' 301AP Season (abandoned after 3 races): '' Category:Sports Category:Motor Racing